Maddy's Birthday Party
by Shadows-Rose99
Summary: Maddy's whole ohana throws her a birthday activation day party! SparkyxMaddy Maddy is my fanchar 'cause i love Sparky! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Maddy's Birthday Party

Chapter 1

It was a very special day for Maddy, It was the anniversary of her activation! Lilo called it a 'Birthday' so they called it that instead, the rest of her giant ohana was throwing her a party to celebrate. When Maddy woke up she saw that Sparky wasn't in the lighthouse, she didn't worry though. Since Sparky was Maddy's bestfriend he was one of the main helpers for the party, he helped with stuff like ideas for presents, what different things she'd like for decorations and all that stuff.

Maddy had a big stretch before she turned to see if any of her cousins were near by, when she saw Lilo and Stitch at the beach she bulleted down the steps and raced towards her 2nd and 3rd favorite people in Kauai. "Hey you two!" Maddy called.

Lilo and Stitch turned towards her a smiled. "Hey Maddy! You must've had a good sleep, Sparky told us you were out like a light when he left." Lilo said with a small giggle, Sparky always made jokes about lights. Maddy blushed a little. "Yeah… Well I think it was because I was out for awhile last night…." Maddy said nervously, she knew Stitch didn't like her being out really late because Gantu could catch her. "Why? Did you have a little date maybe?" Lilo asked with a laugh, Maddy blushed furiously. "Well look whose talking Miss. watching the sunset with her Boojie Boo!" Maddy said hotly, Lilo then blushed at the term 'Boojie boo'. "How'd you know about that?!" Lilo snapped, it wasn't anger but just arguing like always. "Me and Sparky could see you two from the lighthouse!" Maddy laughed, Lilo smirked when she saw Sparky come up behind Maddy without her knowing. "Well you and Sparky have been mistaken as Boojie boo's too!" Lilo teased, Sparky froze behind Maddy and blushed almost as much as Maddy.

"W-where did you here t-that?!" Maddy stuttered as Lilo smirked. The rumors about Sparky and Maddy becoming Boojie Boo's were real, Lilo once heard Splodyhead and Slushy discussing about when they thought the two would get together. "Oh, no where special. I just heard some of the other cousins talking about it a few days back." Lilo then started worrying when Maddy didn't look to well, Maddy started to sway a bit and her breathing got shallower.

"Maddy? You feeling ok?" Sparky finally spoke up, Maddy whirled around and looked at Sparky in shock. 'Had he been there the whole time?! How could I let this happen?!' Maddy questioned, then everything started getting darker. "G-guys? Is it just me or is everything getting dark…."Maddy trailer off, she started falling to the side but Sparky caught her to see she was unconscious! "Maddy?!" everyone shouted, Sparky knelt down and gently shook Maddy. "Lilo! She's not waking up!" Sparky panicked. "Sparky! Calm down, we'll just bring her to Jumba." Stitch finally spoke up. (Yes! I make Stitch speak English! I don't give a care to what you think!) Sparky gently picked Maddy up and started flying to Jumba's ship, Lilo and Stitch raced after him.

Once they got to Jumba's ship Sparky raced inside and surprised Jumba. "Oh! 221! What a surprise to be seeing you here!" Jumba said happily, though his smile faded when he saw the look of fear on Sparky's face. Just then Lilo and Stitch raced in and tried to catch their breath. "Little girl, 626. What is wrong with 221 and little experiment?" Jumba asked. (Since Maddy doesn't have a number Jumba just calls her little experiment) Once Lilo caught her breath she explained that Maddy just passed out while they were talking and they don't know what's wrong. "Give me little experiment and I will scan her to make sure everything is functioning correctly." Jumba said, Sparky handed Maddy to Jumba. "Don't you worry 221, I'm sure little experiment is fine." Jumba whispered to Sparky, Jumba walked off with Maddy and Sparky leaned against the wall.

"Yeah… But what is she isn't ok…." Sparky whispered to himself, Stitch turned to Sparky. "You say something?" Stitch asked, Sparky shook his head. "No… It was nothing…" Unfortunately for Sparky, Fibber was getting a check up before they came in and he buzzed loudly. "You're really worried aren't you?" Stitch asked, coming to lean against the same wall. Sparky sighed with a nod, he slid down and rested on the floor and Stitch did too. "I just can't bare to know she's sick on the one day I get the stupid courage to actually tell her the truth…" Sparky explained, Stitch looked confused so Sparky continued. "Tonight after her party… I was going to tell Maddy how I truly feel about her…" Sparky confessed, but before either of them could continue Jumba walked in with Maddy in his chubby arms.

"Maddy!" Sparky exclaimed, he raced up to her and stole her away from Jumba. Sparky hugged Maddy tightly and she was surprised at first but relaxed and hugged him back… "I'm guessing you were worried about me?" Maddy asked as they pulled apart at the Sparky nodded sheepishly with a small blush on his cheeks. Maddy smiled sweetly. "Sparky, you're so sweet…" Maddy whispered, she gently and quickly kissed his cheek which caused his cheeks to turn bright red and a goofy smile to spread across his face. "Looks like you have to same effects on Sparky as I do on Stitch!" Lilo said, as an example she kissed Stitch's cheek and what happened to Sparky then happened to Stitch. Both boys stood there for a moment then shook it off, the girls giggled. Jumba cleared his throat and all of them turned towards him.

"Just to make it clear, nothing is being wrong with little experiment." Jumba announced and that made Sparky confused. "If nothing is wrong with her, then why'd she pass out?" Sparky asked, Jumba chuckled. "It seems little experiment received a too great load of humiliating information, and that caused her to be having a nervous breakdown." Jumba said, the experiments just blinked. "Little experiment heard to many embarrassing things and something surprised her too much and made her faint…" Jumba explained, then Maddy and Sparky got it and they both started blushing. "Aww! Look at you two! You're adorable together, you're both so sensitive that it doubles the cuteness!" Lilo squealed, Maddy and Sparky blushed even more and both turned away from eachother and the others. "Now now little girl, do not being embarrassing either of them too much. We want the guest of honor and her bestfriend to be conscious when we have the party." Jumba warned them. Lilo laughed. "I know, I know. But it's just so easy, funny and adorable to embarrass them!" Lilo exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Maddy's Birthday Party

Chapter 2

Later that day Maddy was at Angel's house, Angel and Clip were dressing Maddy up for the party."Ok Maddy, I know you're not a big fan of pink so I went and got something's in your favorite colors." Angel explained. Maddy smiled excitedly. "I got you a midnight black dress in your favorite style." Angel paused as she brought out the dress. Maddy just loved it. "And for accessories, I got them all in rose red." Angel explained. She brought out a red headband, red gloves and red shoes. "Oh my gosh! Angel it's perfect! Thank you so much!" Maddy exclaimed. She gave Angel a big hug to thank her. Angel smiled. "No need to thank me Maddy, Today is your birthday so it's special." Angel explained. Maddy slipped on the dress and the rest of the accessories except the headband, Clip then started working on her hair. "This means so much to me, I can't ever repay you for helping me get ready." Maddy said. Angel and Clip smiled. "All you have to do is have fun tonight, that's all we want." Clip said with a smile. When her hair was done Maddy put on her headband gave a little twirl. "So? How do I look?" Maddy asked, Angel and Clip smiled brightly. "You look stunning Maddy!" Angel put it simply Maddy smiled. "You really think so?" Maddy questioned, she wanted to look perfect tonight. "You look like a rose!" Clip exclaimed, she climbed onto Maddy's shoulder. "You smell like one too!" Clip said as she sniffed Maddy's hair. "Well… We better get you to the party before one of the boys comes to get us." Angel joked, the three girls rushed out the door and headed for Lilo's house.

When Maddy got to the house she was amazed, the decorations were beautiful and all hand made. 'Sparky helped with this… I'm sure…' Maddy thought as she saw some high up lights hanging from the roof. The girls walked in and everyone stared at Maddy, she blushed nervously thinking something was wrong. "Well… Go on, enjoy the party." Angel whispered. "But they're all staring at me Angel…" Maddy whispered back. She got really nervous when Sparky approached her. "Wow… They did a fantastic job with you Maddy…" Sparky complimented. Maddy blushed. "Thanks… They did put lots of work into it…" Maddy replied quietly. "Well! Let's get this party started!" Lilo exclaimed, everybody started talking and most boys were trying to get to Maddy but Sparky held them off.

After an hour or so Lilo gathered everyone's attention. "Ok everyone! Now we'll have some fun! Who should I choose first?" Lilo questioned, everyone was trying to get her attention. Well, everyone except Sparky and Maddy who were talking. "How about we let the birthday experiment herself go first?" Lilo called out, Maddy look surprised. Everyone started cheering and trying to get Maddy on the stage, then Stitch came and grabbed her up then set her on the stage. "Now Maddy, just pick a song and Sample will play it for you." Lilo explained, Maddy thought for a moment then went over to Sample and whispered in his ear. Sample nodded and a song started to play.

"_How did I get here? I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
'Cause somehow I knew  
_

_  
That there was more that just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true  
_

_  
I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy  
_

_  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye  
_

_  
Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million  
_

_  
All this time I was looking for love  
Try make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done"  
And stumbled into the arms of the one  
_

_  
You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch  
_

_  
Cant believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy.  
Every time I see that spark in your eyes  
_

_  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye  
_

_  
Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million  
_

_  
All this time I was looking for love  
Try make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done"  
And stumbled into the arms of the one  
_

_  
I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy  
_

_  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye  
_

_  
Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, yeah yeah  
_

_  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye_

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million, yeah

One in a million, yeah  
You're one in a million"

When the song ended everyone cheered, Maddy quickly left the stage and sat down by Sparky again. "You have a beautiful voice…" Sparky said quietly, Maddy blushed. "Now everyone, we'll have Nosy come on up!" Lilo announced. Nosy walked onto the stage carrying a small book that Maddy recognized, Maddy let out a small gasp. "Maddy? Something wrong?" Sparky asked, Maddy was blushing big now. Nosy had her diary! "N-nosy has m-my d-d" But before Maddy could continue Nosy started speaking.

"I have lots of stories to tell about the birthday experiment today! Man they are juicy!" Nosy explained. "Let's start with one from when she was first activated shall we!" Nosy opened up the book to the very first page. "Just to say, this is in Maddy's point of view; when I was first activated I was very confused, I looked around to see that I was standing in front of a lighthouse. I looked to the top to see someone staring down at me, when he flew down he looked like a bolt of lightening. He asked me who I was and I told him I was an experiment and that my name was Maddy, he smiled at me. I asked who he was and he said he was experiment 221 a.k.a. Sparky…" Nosy paused, Maddy's face was fully red and a few people were getting concerned. "Maddy…What's wrong?" Lilo asked, Maddy shook her head. "N-nothing Lilo…" Maddy responded.

"Sparky asked me if I was made by Jumba Jookiba, I told him that I didn't know. He then told me that he could take me to see Jumba in the morning but that night I could stay with him at the lighthouse. Sparky was so kind to me, I feel like he'll become one of my bestfriends!" Nosy continued, then one experiment shouted out for something more interesting. "You want interesting huh? I'll give you interesting! Let's skip to one just a week back." Nosy said, he turned to a different page in the book.

"In a few days it'll be my birthday! I can't wait to see what everyone has planned, but mainly I wonder why Sparky has been acting a little shy around me… He said he just didn't want to tell me too much about the party but I think it's something different. Oh how I wish I knew what he was thinking! Then I could tell him once and for all that I L" Nosy was interrupted by Maddy running straight out the door! Sparky got up and glared at Nosy, it was then that he realized Nosy was reading from Maddy's diary! "You stole Maddy's diary!" Sparky shouted out, everyone was shocked and then got angry. Stitch then came up to Sparky. "I think we can handle Nosy… You better go find Maddy… It may be your only chance remember?" Stitch said with a smile. "You're right Stitch, but give him an extra hard punch for me!" Sparky called as he ran out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Maddy's Birthday Party

Chapter 3

Sparky checked the lighthouse but she wasn't there, he then remembered that when she was upset she would go to Lilo's hammock. Sparky rushed back to Lilo's house and landed behind a corner to watch Maddy for a second. She was sitting in the hammock crying, Sparky felt terrible for not realizing sooner that Nosy had her diary but he knew how to make her feel better… "Maddy…You ok?" Sparky asked. He quietly went over to the hammock and sat in front of her. Maddy turned away quickly, not wanting Sparky to see her crying. "Maddy… I'm so sorry…" Sparky apologized. Maddy looked confused. "What are you apologizing for?" Maddy asked. Sparky turned her to face him and he wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry for not realizing that Nosy had your diary…" Sparky leaned forward and hugged her gently. "You don't have to be embarrassed… He did the same thing to Lilo when she wrote about Stitch in her diary…" Sparky explained, Maddy pulled back. "How can you say I don't have to be embarrassed he just about said that I love" Maddy was cut off this time, but this time Sparky cut her off with a kiss!

Maddy was frozen for a moment, then she melted into his arms and kissed him back. They sat there in Lilo's hammock kissing for about another minute until they heard a crowd gasp. The two pulled apart and saw basically everyone from the party watching them, they were so embarrassed that both their faces were different shades of bright red. "H-how long have to been h-here?" Maddy stuttered. Lilo smirked. "Not long, We just arrived when Sparky **kissed** you…" Lilo replied, a lot of the other experiments were 'aww'ing at the scene. The guy experiments started congratulating Sparky and the girl experiments were asking questions. "What was it like?" "Did he kiss you or did you kiss him?" "Is he a good kisser?" "Are you and Sparky Boojie boo's now?" All the questions kept coming and coming, Maddy couldn't take it.

Sparky saw his new 'Boojie boo' being bombarded with questions so he stepped in. "Come on Maddy, you still need to open your presents." Sparky said loud enough for the others to hear. "O-ok" Maddy agreed and followed Sparky out back where big piles of presents were. "Oh my gosh! Look at all these presents" Maddy exclaimed happily, Sparky smiled. "Well, let's not just sit here and stare at them!" Angel exclaimed. "Everyone go grab your present for Maddy then come back!" Lilo shouted, Sparky then grabbed Maddy and flew up into the air so they weren't trampled. "Sparky, don't you have to go get your present?" Maddy asked, Sparky shook his head. "Nope, I have it with me." Sparky answered. Everyone finally had there present so Sparky flew back down. "Ok! I'll call out a name then who ever I call come give your present to Maddy!" Lilo called out.

"Felix!" Lilo called, Felix came through the crowd and handed Maddy his present. He gave Maddy a clothing iron. Maddy smiled. "Thanks Felix!" Maddy smiled happily. Felix went back into the crowd.

"Topper!" Lilo called out, Topper pushed through the crowd and gave Maddy his present. Maddy got a fancy flashlight from him. "Thank you topper" Maddy said with a bright smile. Topper went back into the big crowd.

"Fibber!" Lilo called, Fibber squeezed through with a slightly heavy present. Maddy was surprised when she found a mini lie detector inside. "Just in case I'm not in the area and you need a lie detector!" Fibber explained, Maddy thanked him with a small hug.

"Hammerface!" Lilo called out, Hammerface pounded through the crowd and pushed a present up to Maddy. She opened the box and found a beginner woodcraft kit. "Thanks Hammerface!" Maddy said.

"Bonnie and Clyde!" Lilo called out, Bonnie and Clyde pushed through with Clyde carrying a medium present. Maddy giggled when she saw the spy kit they got her. "You didn't steal it right?" Maddy joked. Bonnie laughed. "Nah, We decided to buy something for a change, just for the special occasion!" Bonnie explained. Maddy hugged both of them as thanks.

"Babyfier!" Lilo called, Babyfier flew out and landed with a small book that had a ribbon tied to it. "I was saving it for Lilo and Stitch but you're birthday came up first." Babyfier explained, both Maddy and Lilo looked at the book and saw that it was all about babysitting and taking care of a baby. Both girls had a major blush, when the boys saw the book they had the same look. "You're welcome!" Babyfier flew back into the crowd.

"Finder!" Lilo called, Finder came through pushing a heavy but average sized present. Maddy smiled at the tracking kit Finder gave her. "Thank you" Maddy said happily.

"Clip!" Lilo called out, Clip rolled out with a bag that had a ribbon tied to it. Maddy smiled brightly at the hair styling kit Clip gave her. "Newest at the salon!" Clip said happily. "Thanks Clip!" Maddy said happily, she gave Clip a big hug.

"Nosy…" Lilo said angrily, Nosy walked up with his head hanging. "Here… I'm sorry I took it Maddy…" Nosy said as he gave back her diary. "As long as you don't do it again I'll forgive you…" Maddy said with a small smile. "I promise!" Nosy said with a smile and then he ran off.

"Sparky" Lilo said happily, Sparky smiled and walked up to Maddy. "Sparky?" Maddy questioned as Sparky pulled out one of his extra arms. A small velvet box was in his hand, Sparky opened it and Maddy gasped. "Sparky it's beautiful!" Maddy exclaimed. Sparky picked up the necklace and put it on Maddy, it had a heart with a lightening bolt inside. "The heart represents you and the lightening bolt represents me… meaning you trapped me in your heart…" Sparky explained with a smile…"Oh Sparky!" Maddy exclaimed. She hugged Sparky tightly as the other experiments cheered.

"Mr. Stenchy!" Lilo called, Mr. Stenchy came through with a small basket. Maddy smiled at the different little perfumes he gave her. "Thank you …" Maddy smiled as went back into the crowd.

"Sample!" Lilo called, Sample came out with a CD. Maddy looked at the title and smiled. "You made me a CD! Thanks!" Maddy said as she hugged Sample.

"Spooky!" Lilo called out, Spooky slithered through and handed Maddy a video tape. "A video tape? What's it of?" Maddy asked, she looked at the label and it said 'all the cousins worst fears on tape'. "Does this include me?" Maddy asked, Spooky nodded. "Oh yeah? Then what am I afraid of?" Maddy challenged. "Five things…" Spooky answered. "Then what are they?" Maddy re-challenged, Spooky then turned into a spider, a pool of water, a bee, Gantu, and then turned into a bunch of her friends dead. Maddy was now hiding behind Sparky. "O-ok… You proved you p-point…" Maddy said shakily…

"HunkaHunka!" Lilo called out, HunkaHunka flew out with some struggle. Maddy walked over to HunkaHunka and grabbed the books he was carrying. "Romance novels! My favorite! Thank you!" Maddy said. She kissed the top of HunkaHunka's head and went back to Sparky.

"Dupe!" Lilo called, Dupe then ran out carrying a book. "You're giving me your manga drawing book? But it's your favorite" Maddy asked, Dupe shook his head. He then duplicated the book and gave one to Maddy. "Thanks Dupe!" Maddy said happily as she hugged him.

"Swirly!" Lilo called, Swirly came out with a small box. Maddy giggled slightly, he gave her a hypnosis kit... "Thanks Swirly"

"Yin!" Lilo called, Yin came through with a box. "Awesome! A water gun! Thanks Yin!" Maddy exclaimed. Yin smiled then went back into the crowd.

"Yang!" Lilo called out, Yang came out with a box like Yin's. "A lava gun? Neat! Thanks!" Maddy said happily.

"CannonBall!" Lilo called, CannonBall bounced in with a long present. Maddy smiled widely when she saw it. "A surf board! Awesome! Thanks!" Maddy exclaimed as she looked at the black surfboard with a red rose on it.

"Slushy!" Lilo called out, Slushy came out. "Awesome! A snowball launcher! Thanks Slushy!" Maddy said happily as she hugged Slushy.

"Kixx!" Lilo called, Kixx pushed through the crowd and gave Maddy his present. "Cool, a workout DVD, Thanks Kixx." Maddy said happily.

"Yaarp!" Lilo called out, Yaarp bounced out with a small box. "An alarm clock?" Maddy asked, Yaarp nodded. "Sparky told me you sleep in sometimes!" Yaarp explained, Maddy glanced back at Sparky who was looking at something else. Maddy giggled. "Well he should talk, sometimes he sleeps till the afternoon and I have to keep the beacon running…" Maddy joked as Sparky's cheeks got red. "Well thank you for the present Yaarp, maybe it'll help me **and** Sparky…" Maddy said with a giggle.

"Splodyhead!" Lilo called out, Splodyhead came out. "Awesome! A plasma launcher!" Maddy exclaimed, just then Stitch came and grabbed the launcher. "Stitch! Give it back!" Maddy said angrily as she tried grabbing it. "Only if you'll use it responsibly!" Stitch said. "Fine! Just give it back!" Maddy yelled as Stitch gave it back. "Thank you Splodyhead!" Maddy said as she hugged him.

"Angel!" Lilo called out happily, Angel walked up to Maddy with a box. "Here Maddy, hope you like them!" Angel said as Maddy opened the box. "Angel their perfect! My size, style, everything! Thanks!" Maddy exclaimed as she hugged Angel. "How'd you get my clothes size though?" Maddy asked, Angel pointed to Sparky who had a blush on his cheeks.

"Rueben!" Lilo called, Rueben walked up to Maddy with an odd shaped present. "I know how much you like music so…" Rueben trailed off, Maddy was shocked when she saw the present. "You got me a guitar! Thank you Rueben!" Maddy exclaimed, she hugged Rueben while Sparky glared at him…

"Me and Stitch's turn!" Lilo said, Stitch carried in a large present and set it down in front of Maddy. "Wow that's big…" Maddy commented, Stitch and Lilo smiled. "You're suppose to open it now…" Lilo joked. "I knew that!" Maddy pouted, her face stretched up in a huge smile when she saw the present… "Oh my god! You got my a hover craft!! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Maddy exclaimed as she tackled them in a huge hug. "You're welcome!" Lilo and Stitch said as they all got up.


	4. Chapter 4

Maddy's Birthday Party

Chapter 4

"Thank you all for the wonderful gifts!" Maddy called out to everyone. "Maddy, It's getting pretty late… We should be getting back to the lighthouse…" Sparky told Maddy, she nodded but then looked a little worried… "Um… Sparky how are we going to get all my presents back home?" Maddy asked, Sparky then looked a little worried himself… "I'm not really sure…" Sparky admitted, then Stitch had an idea. "Since I'm pretty fast I can get some of them to the lighthouse and Maddy can take the others in the hover craft" Maddy smiled. "Thanks, This'll save me and Sparky a lot of time." Maddy said. Then Stitch grabbed Maddy's guitar, her 2 launchers, her water and lava guns, and her surfboard. "You sure you don't need me to carry anything else?" Stitch asked. "Yes, I sure stitch. I can take the rest." Maddy said, Sparky helped put the rest into her new hovercraft while Stitch went to the lighthouse.

"Too bad you got this hovercraft…" Sparky said unconsciously, Maddy looked confused. "Why? Now you don't have to carry me." Maddy asked, Sparky smiled. "That's the thing, I always liked carrying you…" Sparky explained with a small blush. Maddy smiled, as she was about to get into the hovercraft. "Out of all these presents… I still like the ones you gave me the most…" Maddy said, Sparky was confused now. " 'ones'? I only gave you one gift" Sparky asked, Maddy simply smiled. "You gave me a 2nd one before the necklace…You gave me this…" Maddy trailed off as she gently kissed Sparky. When Maddy pulled away she giggled, Sparky's antenna were standing straight up and his cheeks were bright red.

"Sparky, come on I'm going to beat you to the lighthouse!" Maddy laughed as she raced off in her new hovercraft. Sparky then snapped out of it and started to fly after her. "No fair! You got a head start!" Sparky joked, the two were laughing the whole way back to the lighthouse. When Maddy landed her hovercraft she gasped in surprise.

Standing in front of the lighthouse was Nani, David, Jumba, Pleakly, and Stitch. What really surprised the two was the new house that was attached to the lighthouse. "What happened here?" Maddy asked, her and Sparky looked back and forth from the group to the new house. "We built this so you be having place to stay rather then sleeping in lighthouse!" Jumba explained. "Plus we heard from Stitch that you two have become a couple! It's so fascinating!" Pleakly blurted out. Maddy and Sparky glared at Stitch. "You told them!?" Maddy burst, she tackled Stitch and started wrestling him. The others were shocked, except Sparky who found it amusing. "I'm sorry! It just came out!" Stitch pleaded. Maddy bit his big ear so hard that a few drops of blood came down. "Impossible! 626 is suppose to be impenetrable!" Jumba exclaimed when he saw the blood.

Sparky then decided to but in, he grabbed Maddy off of Stitch and held her in place. "Maddy calm down!" Sparky tried but it didn't work, Maddy kept struggling in his grip and yelling at Stitch. Then an idea hit Sparky like a brick. Sparky kissed Maddy to help her calm down. Maddy melted by Sparky's kiss and when he started to pull away Maddy pulled him closer, then finally after a minute they pulled apart. "Ok I'm good…." Maddy said in a dreamy tone. Then the two focused again on the rest of them and saw Jumba and Stitch covering their eyes, Pleakly taking pictures and Nani and David were smiling.

"Maybe we should be going now…" Jumba said as he and Stitch started leaving. "See you soon you little monsters!" Pleakly called as he ran after Jumba and Stitch. "See you around!" Nani and David said as they started walking back home. "Well… Today has been full of surprises…" Sparky joked, Maddy smiled. "Yep… And only one was bad…" Maddy said as she started gathering some things and taking them into the new house… "Yeah… The rest were fantastic…" Sparky agreed as he grabbed the stuff that Stitch carried there… 'And the best thing was finally getting her…' Sparky thought…

The End! I do plan on making other stories about me and Sparky though, plus i'm going to be making a bio of Maddy so stay tuned for that!


End file.
